


Fly Paper People

by SkinwalkerSkiddo



Series: Look But Don't Touch [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinwalkerSkiddo/pseuds/SkinwalkerSkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill. "Rick teases Daryl about how desirable he is now with the Woodbury people. Bonus points if it's during sex and Daryl gets embarrassed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Paper People

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with these two for a while and after seeing this prompt ( http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?thread=7121172#t7121172 ) inspiration struck. Pretty silly but it was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy!

 

 

These people were like fly paper. Just when you think you're free they cling to you like tacky glue all over again.

 

Daryl would do anything for this group, this little community that they had built up out of the rubble of the dead world. He really would. And he had risked his life time and time again for most of them. They were his family, the only one he had ever really had, but holy fuck could they smother a guy. 

 

The kids were cute but the littlest ones always wanted him to pick them up and carry them around on his hip and the older ones were constantly following him all over the prison, hounding him with questions and spouting out " yes sir's" and "no sir's" like punctuation marks. 

 

Someone (Carl) had let slip that he had two crossbows, his old Horton Scout and the newer one that Michonne and Rick had found for him. Carl also swore that Daryl just _loved_ giving lessons on how to shoot. So Zach, Patrick, and some of the other teenagers had been tripping over themselves to impress him for the last week. 

 

Daryl still needed to get even with Carl for that.

 

After giving the boys the slip one afternoon Daryl glanced over his shoulder and caught Carol grinning at him. She said something about how he should learn to embrace the hero worship and Daryl just huffed and rolled his eyes.  

 

The adults really weren't much better than the kids. Hell, they had fucking applauded and cheered when he came through the gates with a fat whitetail buck, a turkey, and a string of rabbits slung over the back of his bike earlier that evening after spending all day out hunting and checking his snares.

 

He'd been hugged, slapped on the back, fist-bumped, and high-fived more times that he could keep track of (and kissed twice before he could duck away) and it was like this practically every single time he came back from outside the fence, successful run or not. He was seriously considering just sneaking in and out at dawn or after curfew when the others were asleep to skip all the physical affection from his 'fans.'

 

He had mentioned that to Rick the night before as the man finished up in his garden for the day. Rick had just laughed, slinging an arm around Daryl's shoulders as they walked back towards C-Block. 

 

It was nice to see a little more lightheartedness in Rick's tired grey eyes these days. 

 

At least most of these people could pull their own weight. An older couple, who reminded Daryl of an aunt and uncle he'd met a couple of times as a kid, were very kind but didn't overwhelm him quite as badly as some of the others. They helped him skin and butcher the deer, turkey, and rabbits while Carol and a few others prepared the meat and started cooking some of it on the large grill under the pavilion in the yard. 

 

Dinner was a fucking feast and Daryl never got one damn bite of it in peace. 

 

How did he learn to hunt, was he in the Army, where did he live before the world ended, what was the weirdest thing he'd ever eaten, who did he like better, Rambo or Chuck Norris, what had he done for a living, where did he get his leather angel wing vest, and on and on and on. And Christ, the _looks_ some of them were giving him. 

 

Like a bunch of hungry walkers eyeballing ya.

 

Rick winked at him from across the table. The bastard was enjoying watching him squirm under all of the attention. Daryl glared at him. 

 

Rick just flashed him a conspiratory smirk and nodded towards their cell block before handing a happy and chattering Judith over to Beth and heading back to C-Block. 

 

Daryl quickly finished what remained of his food and tried to follow only to be bogged down by some of the older women who wanted to know if he'd ever been married or if he was seeing someone. They actually fucking _giggled_ amongst themselves as one reached out to pat Daryl's stomach, telling him he should eat more (while one of the other women murmured "And wear sleeves less." to one of her friends). 

 

 The eldest of them reminded him for the umpteenth-fucking time that her granddaughter was very attractive and that she talked about Daryl all the time. The girl was also barely eighteen and Daryl was so not going there. 

 

And anyway, he was seeing someone already. Or he would be if he could ever fucking get away from the fly paper people.

 

Daryl finally made his way up the pavement towards the cell block. He caught sight of a couple of men that had been bugging him about taking them on his next run heading his way and Daryl slipped into the shadows to ditch them.

 

He expected to find Rick in his cell but the man was nowhere to be seen when Daryl ducked past the curtain and into the room. There was a towel folded on his bunk though and that was the only clue that Daryl needed as to his whereabouts. 

 

He could hear one of the showers running as he slipped into the large communal wash room. 

 

Daryl got a nice view of Rick's pale back and ass before the man turned to face him. His hair was plastered to his face and water was dripping from his greying beard. 

 

"Took ya long enough." 

 

Daryl shrugged and started stripping, glancing over his shoulder down the hall to make sure he hadn't been followed. Looked like he had finally given them the slip. For now anyway.

 

He set his boots and crossbow by the doorway –always within easy reach if the need arose– and dumped his filthy clothes in a pile beside them. 

 

Rick was trying his best to bite down a grin as Daryl stepped under the spray with him and hissed as the cold water hit his  naked skin. 

 

Daryl scrubbed the day's dirt and deer blood from his skin with a rough soapy washcloth for a minute or so before giving in and glaring at Rick's cheeky face. "C'mon, spit it out." 

 

The other man chuckled and tugged on Daryl's too long wet hair. "You're good with them."

 

Daryl snorted and flicked water at Rick. "Nah, m'not. You are though."

 

Rick smirked and crowded Daryl up against the tile wall. He stole a biting kiss and drug his blunt nails down Daryl's sides, stroking over the raised skin of old and new scars. "I mean it. You're their hero."

 

Daryl ducked his head and kissed Rick in an attempt to distract him from speaking. Rick smiled into the kiss and nipped Daryl's lower lip before pulling back and dropping to his knees in front of the other man. 

 

"They are split between wanting to fuck you and wanting to be you. And I think a few wanna do both." He grinned when the tips of Daryl's ears and his cheeks flushed red.

 

"Ever notice the women undressing you with their eyes? Hell a few of the men do it too. Licking their lips and looking at you like you're some kind of fucking _feast_."

 

Rick leaned close, his beard scratching Daryl's belly as he nibbled and mouthed his way down through dark curls to his cock. 

 

"They don't get to have you though. I'm the only one that gets a taste." 

 

He swallowed Daryl down and hummed in pleasure around the thick heat when he heard Daryl's sharp intake of breath and a dull thud as his head connected with the wall behind him. 

 

The tile floor bit into Rick's bony knees but it didn't deter him.  He stroked up Daryl's legs –dragging a thumbnail over the snake tattooed on his thigh– and braced one forearm low across his hips to keep them from thrusting too far. His free hand tugged on Daryl's balls before slipping back to stroke and press against his hole with wet fingers.

 

A low groan rumbled out of Daryl and his hips stuttered against Rick's arm as two fingers curled hard against his prostate.

 

Rick pulled off his saliva-slick cock for a moment, looking up at Daryl with a grin. "I bet the others would do anything to trade places with me right now. See you all hot and bothered, so needy with your dick nice and hard. Fucking gorgeous, Daryl." 

 

The flush on Daryl's face and neck was deepening from more than just lust now. Calloused fingers tangled in Rick's wet hair, attempting to pull him back towards his cock. "Shut. Up."

 

Rick leaned up to scrape his teeth against Daryl's hip bone, giving it a sharp bite that made Daryl growl and swat at him before Rick kissed back down trembling stomach muscles to his leaking cock.  

 

"Really a shame they don't get to since it's such a damn fine sight 'n all but I'm not one to share." 

 

Daryl cursed and squeezed his eyes shut. Rick groaned softly as he pulled Daryl into his mouth again, bobbing his head faster and letting Daryl slide just that much deeper into his throat. After a particularly hard suck Rick felt the rough fingers buried in his hair attempt to pull him away. 

 

"Christ, _Rick_. M'gonna come–" 

 

He just sucked all the more enthusiastically. Rick pressed his tongue hard against the slit and thrust a third finger deep into tight, clenching heat.

 

Daryl came with a loud choked off sob, back arching and hips thrusting forward against Rick's braced forearm. Rick swallowed and kept suckling at him until he was completely spent and he began to jerk away at the overstimulation.

 

Rick's knees popped as he stood up and he smiled as Daryl wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him in for a breathless, biting kiss. 

 

The water was cold on his overheated skin and Rick felt a twinge of guilt at using so much of it. But then Daryl shifted his hips and Rick's cock rubbed against the slick crease where thigh met hip and desire overtook logical thought. 

 

Already painfully aroused from taking Daryl apart, it didn't take long for Rick to find his release. Especially after Daryl started sweetly mouthing and suckling at his neck and chest. And when a warm hand wrapped around his dick to stroke him, Rick came with a groan that echoed through the empty shower room.

 

Daryl washed the come off both of their bellies and then Rick cut the water off. Both men leaned heavily against each other as they caught their breath. 

 

"Fuck that was good. Even if you were bein' all mouthy 'n shit." 

 

"Seemed to me that you thought that was the best part." Daryl groaned and ducked his head but Rick pressed close and stole another kiss. 

 

A loud cry of dismay and the slamming of a door made them jump. Carl's voice echoed through the hall outside the showers. "Why can't you ever lock the door?!"

 

Rick shook his head and buried his face in Daryl's shoulder to smother his laughter. Daryl cheeks were flushed with embarrassment but he still snickered. "Serves ya right for telling your buds I'd teach 'em how to shoot!"

 

"Better get back. Before any of your fans come looking for a free show." He groped a handful of Daryl's ass. Daryl snarled a curse and bit at Rick's shoulder in retaliation. 

 

"Fucking horndog tonight, ain't ya?"

 

"Beth's got Judith for the night. I'm thinking round two when we get back to my place."

 

Daryl rolled his eyes but the faintest hint of a smirk turned one corner of his lips upwards. "Been a long day, Rick. And I ain't as young as I once was."  

 

"C'mon stud, I think you got another round in you." 

 

Daryl snorted and punched Rick in the arm. 

 

Rick had to foresight to bring clean clothes to change into but Daryl just tossed his filthy ones into the large laundry hamper by the door and wrapped a towel around his waist. After slinging his crossbow over his bare shoulder and stepping into his unlaced boots he followed Rick back to his cell. 

 

And of-fucking-course Carol chose that moment to come through the cell block with a handful of the Woodbury women from D-Block collecting laundry. A couple catcalls and some shrill whistles echoed through the block and Daryl clung tightly to his towel as he dashed for the privacy of Rick's cell. 

 

"Bunch'a dirty perverts!" he snarled over his shoulder while ducking into Rick's cell as easy laughter erupted from the women. 

 

Still in full view of Carol and the others, Rick grabbed Daryl and pulled him in for a hard, mind-melting kiss. Before Daryl could pull away he heard a few soft gasps and even some fucking giggles again for Christ sake behind them. He yanked the curtain across the doorway and shoved Rick back, glaring at him.

 

Their relationship wasn't exactly a secret but Daryl certainly wasn't one for such public displays. 

 

"The fuck's the matter with you?" 

 

"I wanted them to realize that it ain't open-season for jumping your dick so long as I'm around. And if they don't the hint after that then I'm gonna bend you over one of the picnic tables and fuck you during dinner. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a possessive asshole."

 

Daryl locked eyes with Rick and growled. "Yeah, you sure are."

 

A long moment passed as they stared each other down. Slowly, and without breaking eye contact, Daryl slid the crossbow off his shoulder and set it on the top bunk. He eased first one foot and then the other out from his boots and then he unknotted the towel at his hip and let it drop to the floor. 

 

He smirked when Rick finally dropped his gaze to watch the towel fall.

 

"Round two then?"

 

"Fuck yes."

 

END 

 


End file.
